The long-term goal of this project is to develop glaucoma visual field screening protocols of greatly improved efficiency and effectiveness. Our aim is to shorten the time required to conduct the test while maintaining or improving its reliability. Specifically, our research plan is designed to utilize advanced mathematical techniques in conjunction with modern computer technology to accomplish the following: 1. Develop optimal visual field screening protocols for both static and kinetic testing of patients suspected having early glaucomatous field loss. 2. Develop new and better mathematical formulations for analyzing the raw visual field data and for deriving optimal screening protocols. 3. Select the "best" protocols for clinical trials to validate and/or improve on them. The goals set for the current year are the following: 1. Refinement and validation of the Rabin-Kolesar visual field protocols. 2. Develop new and more efficient mathematical formulations and computer algorithms for analyzing the visual field data and for deriving screening protocols. 3. Continued clinical testing of the Rabin-Kolesar protocols at The Mount Sinai Medical Center and Illinois Eye, Ear, and Throat Infirmary.